


Break A Leg

by alcremie



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Gen, Rivals/Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcremie/pseuds/alcremie
Summary: Akko has managed to get into the best dance academy in the country, Luna Nova, but nobody takes her seriously. Finally, the day of her big performance has come and she's set out to prove that she can be just as good as her ever perfect rival, Diana Cavendish.Dianakko week day 2 - Rivals/Competition





	Break A Leg

It was finally her time. All her years of hard work and practice had been leading up to this moment. No longer would they tell her she’s too short, too clumsy, too uncoordinated, her feet were too flat…Akko would prove to everyone she has what it takes to be an amazing ballerina.

And, most importantly, she would totally outshine Diana Cavendish.

Diana, so perfect, so pristine. The perfect height, the perfect weight, the perfect figure, the perfect arch, the perfect pointe…Everything about her was just so _perfect_. It ticked Akko off.

She was just as good as Diana was, with the potential to be even better! Their instructors just couldn’t see that yet. Except Professor Ursula, of course. She was the only one who believed in Akko and the brunette girl greatly appreciated all that her teacher did for her between staying late in the practice rooms on a Wednesday afternoon to buying her ice cream that one time she forgot her wallet while on a school trip. She was the best mentor she could’ve asked for, and as the lights went down and Lotte exited the stage whispering an out of breath, “Good luck!” to Akko, Ursula came over to offer a few words of support.

“You’re gonna do great out there Akko, I know you will,” she began warmly, “You’ve practiced so hard and I’m so proud of you, you just need to get out there and show them what you can do.”

Akko’s eyes welled up in response and she threw her arms around the young teacher with a whispered, “Thank you.”

However, as she pulled away, she noticed somebody standing in the corner of the room, watching. It was none other than her (self-proclaimed) rival, Diana Cavendish herself, looking as annoyingly gorgeous as ever.

Akko grimaced at the sight of her as Diana crossed the room towards her, “What, have you come here to tell me to break a leg again?”

Diana rolled her eyes, “Akko, I told you that means ‘good luck’, I’d never _actually_ wish for you to break a leg.”

“Well Hannah and Barbara probably would…” Akko huffed.

Diana bit her lip, wanting to disagree but finding that she couldn’t, “Maybe so, but…I’m not Hannah or Barbara.”

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment, Akko bouncing from leg to leg. Diana seemed to zone out in thought, something Akko had never expected from her, _the_ Diana Cavendish. She almost wanted to take a picture of it to show Amanda later, she wouldn’t believe i-

A voice broke her thoughts, “Akko, you’re up once Mary’s off,” reminded Jasminka, before running off to perform her various other stage crew duties. She realised that she wasn’t actually sure why Diana had approached her and decided she ought to investigate.

“Diana?” she questioned, breaking the blonde out of her daze.

“Hmm?” was all she got in response. Akko was starting to grow agitated, why had she come here to bother her before her big performance?

Akko moved her hands in a _go on_ motion, “What do you want? Like, why are you here?”

“Oh,” Diana breathed, suddenly seeming a little more…nervous? No, couldn’t be that.

“Well,” Diana began, “I just wanted to wish you good luck.”  


“Seriously?” That was lame, Akko was expecting her to finally declare that were, in fact, rivals. Not like she needed the confirmation. She knew already.

“Seriously.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“…okay,” the uncomfortable air returned between them. Diana inwardly cursed at herself, why couldn’t she just talk to her normally?

She decided to expand upon her well-wishing, “I’ve just seen how hard you’ve been practicing lately, and I admire all the hard work you’ve been putting in. You’ve really improved since you first came here, you know?”

Not expecting the sincerity of her words, Akko’s face flushed slightly. “Thanks, that…means a lot…coming from you.”

“I’d also like to apologise,” Diana continued, “For if any behaviour I have exhibited has made you feel less welcome in this school, and likewise for my friends’ behaviour. I know they can be rather cruel to you.”

“Understatement of the century,” Akko murmured under her breath.

“What was that?”

Akko threw her hands up in defence, “Nothing! Aha…nothing…”

Diana raised an eyebrow before speaking again, “Well, I suppose I should leave you to it then, Akko. Good luck…once again. I really do mean it.”

Diana moved to turn away but before she could, Akko exclaimed a, “Wait!” earning an annoyed hush from the stage crew. “Sorry…”

Diana tilted her head in an unspoken question, which, if they weren’t rivals, Akko might’ve found cute. But instead of speaking, she simply outstretched her arms. Diana looked at her, confused.

Akko rolled her eyes, beginning to grow more embarrassed the longer she stood there, “Hug?”

“Oh, I…” Diana seemed to be caught off guard and her face flushed slightly, luckily not visible under her stage makeup but she could feel the creeping heat nonetheless. “I suppose so…”

As awkwardly as the top ballerina at Luna Nova dance academy could, she moved into Akko’s hug, rather stiff at first but she soon adjusted. Akko couldn’t help but note how could she smelt, even underneath copious amounts of hairspray. In any other situation she would’ve been irritated, just another thing to add to the list of stuff _so great_ about Diana Cavendish, but in that moment, she just decided to appreciate the warmth of the taller girl in her arms.

Lingering just a bit too long, they broke away from each other, neither daring to meet the other’s eyes. Luckily, the tension was broken as Akko was called upon to go on stage. As she turned around, pumping herself up for the performance, she heard Diana’s voice from behind her.

“Good luck, Akko.”

“You’ve already said that…”

“I mean it. Go out there and prove to me you have what it takes to be my ‘rival’.”

With Akko’s back turned, neither could see the smile spreading on the other’s face. “I will.”

And, with a renewed vigour and a strange warmth in her chest, Akko stepped out into the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote something of a decent length (and I did it at school, oops).
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I haven't done ballet since I was like...9, but oh boy does it stay with me (as in I walk on my toes which is actually A Bad Problem that made me have to wear casts on my legs in an attempt to fix it as a child (didn't work lol), but that's enough of my life story...)


End file.
